The present invention relates in general to a method of metallizing enamels. From DE-OS 35 35 972 it has been already known to provide an enamel with a metal layer having a large adhesive strength. The prior art method is based on stoveing or penetrating by burning a thick layer of a metallic paste. Its disadvantage is the high temperature necessary for stoveing the metallization and also the expensive manufacture of suitable metal pastes.
Moreover for metallic multilevel connections of a circuit structure such pastes are not particularly suitable. In general they exhibit relatively low electrical conductivity and the thickness of the applied layer (the height of the conductor) is limited at most to 10 microns.